thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thief Localization Folder:Swt Maps 005
From: Swt_Maps_005.int Conversations, Cinematics, Description and Objectives from The Drop Description Basso warned that tonight's job was a dangerous one and to be ready for anything. Oddly he wouldn't give more details but said to go to a marked house in The City. The full instructions will be found written on a secret note hidden inside. Basso was acting strangely. Something feels wrong tonight. Title and Objectives *THE DROP *Cross the bridge into Auldale *Follow Erin *Reach the drop location *Move through the gardens *Meet Erin on the roof *Steal Erin's claw *Remain silent and out of sight *Remain silent and out of sight *Remain out of sight In-game Cutscene New Intro GARRETT: Erin. Of course it is. Care to make a little more noise next time? ERIN: How else would you know it was me? Basso did tell you we were working together on this, right? GARRETT: Well, I showed up so what do you think? ERIN: Ha! I think you haven't changed a bit. Come on, it'll be just like old times! Poke Lines ERIN: Are you with me, Garrett? ERIN: Garrett, come on! ERIN: Come on, we can do this. ERIN: Race you! ERIN: Just like old times. . . ERIN: Should I just meet you there? ERIN: We can sightsee later. ERIN: Let's go, Garrett. ERIN: Hey, don't rush on my account. ERIN: Let's get moving. ERIN: Just jump across! ERIN: Get a run up! In-game Cutscene Slide ERIN: Glad you could make it. GARRETT: Did you pick that route because it was fast, or because you thought it'd be fun? ERIN: Can't it be both? GARRETT: Come on, let's get Basso his commission. In-game Cutscene End Ally ERIN: You should get yourself one of these. See you on the other side! GARRETT: Looks like I'm taking the low road. In-game Cutscene Across Street ERIN: Jealous of the claw? I made it myself. GARRETT: I'm sure the Watch will be very impressed. They'll certainly hear us coming. ERIN: They'll have to catch me first! GARRETT: Just be aware of your surroundings. ERIN: It's not about taking in the sights, Garrett. It's about taking in the loot! ERIN: So what do you think of the claw, Garrett? One of a kind. Made it myself. In-game Cutscene See Erin ERIN: You do still steal, right? GARRETT: I've been stealing since before you could crawl. ERIN: There's the Garrett I know. How about a friendly wager? Let's see who can take in the most. In-game Cutscene Goad Garrett ERIN: Look what I found! Ah, you and me, out on the town . . . why did we stop doing this again? GARRETT: Do you really need to ask? Lights Corners GARRETT: Are you going to use any of those shadows, Lady Lamplight? ERIN: I was just scouting ahead! I know you always like to go first. ERIN: After you. Age before beauty. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: If you're going to urinate in the street like a Watchman, at least do it out of the light. Everybody can see you. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: The ale has to go somewhere, dear, I'm just the middle man. Besides, you're the only one watching. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Every day, I'm reminded what a catch you were. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Come on. Let's go try those gabble-wings. GARRETT: Good thing we scouted ahead. ERIN: Yeah, those gabble-wings sound delicious. In-game Cutscene The Drop ERIN: So how much did you steal? GARRETT: It's not how much you steal, it's what you steal. ERIN: And how you steal it. Looks like this Primal Stone thing that Basso wants is in the Ceremony Room at Northcrest Manor. GARRETT: It's the Baron's mansion. It won't be easy. ERIN: Worried? GARRETT: Yes and so should you. . . We'll be fine! I'll pick up your slack. This job's getting more complicated by the second. ERIN: We'll be fine! I'll pick up your slack. In-game Cutscene Main Gate ERIN: That's a lot of guards. GARRETT: They're definitely not here for the summer festival dance. . . A lot of guards means a lot of steel. Thieves and swords do not get on well. ERIN: I've never had a problem with swords. But then again, I'm not just a thief. Faulty Lights WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: We can't let the Baron's guests see this thing giving out. And we can't frigging see without it. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: They go off and on all the time. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: So you can't fix it? CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Do I look like an engineer to you? None of the staff can keep up with all his lordship's experiments. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Not going to be much of a 'brighter future' if the lights don't work. Fire Guards WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Ronson, over here! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Huh? WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Help the new boy, will you? He's been trying to light a fire basket for ten minutes. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: What am I, his father? WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Go on, before he sets fire to himself. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Huh? What the . . . ? WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Hmm . . . I must be imagining things. ERIN: Over here, Garrett! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Every time I get it going it fizzles out again. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: You couldn't set a cloth aflame if it was doused in oil, son. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: I'll show you how it's done. If you pack it together too close then the air won't feed the flames. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: I should know better, my family used to be charcoal burners. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Oh yeah? That's work you don't see much since the factories came. GARRETT: We need these two out of the way. I'll distract them. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Huh? WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Aw, come on. What? WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Hey! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: He's been hit. Someone's here! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Stupid drafts. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Can't these damned things stay lit? In-game Cutscene Kill One WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Hey! What's this about? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: I told you, sir! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: That you did, boy. All right, I'll have a look... GARRETT: Erin! Erin! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: There, we've gotten the better of it, boy. Thing was damp, I don't want to know what you'd been doing with it... WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Huh? Where have you gone? You taken a faint? WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Or a piss? They're letting anyone in the frigging Watch these days. Handing out blacktops like apples at the fair. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Where are you? I can look past you not being able to light a fire, son, but you can't leave your post! In-game Cutscene Erin 1st Kill Follow GARRETT: What the hell just happened? Why'd you kill this guard? He was barely older than you. ERIN: He was a guard, Garrett. Wrong place, wrong time. GARRETT: You haven't changed, have you? ERIN: What's that supposed to mean? GARRETT: It means, I don't kill without thought or good reason and I don't get paid for it! ERIN: So basically it's okay when you do it but not me. I see, I get it. But you know that guard, he's not going to wake up later and follow our trail to cause trouble. GARRETT: When any guards wake up, I'm usually long gone. In-game Cutscene Lockpick Door ERIN: If you're so eager to leave, maybe I should go first. GARRETT: If you'd been able to control yourself, we wouldn't have to rush. This is why I work alone. ERIN: You're holding me back! GARRETT: Relying on that claw is holding you back. In-game Cutscene Erin 2nd Kill Follow ERIN: Ahh . . . you worried I might beat you to this thing? I'd share. Probably. GARRETT: I'm worried you're going to get us both killed. ERIN: I can handle myself, okay? I can move faster, I can climb faster, I can - GARRETT: You can kill faster and make mistakes faster. I get it. You're not in control. ERIN: Well that's why I'm better. Deal with it. In-game Cutscene Steal Claw ERIN: Let's just get the job done. GARRETT: Yes. And I think we'll do it without this. Cinematic - The Accident ERIN: I'm guessing that's what we're after. The Primal Stone. GARRETT: Robes. Robes are always a bad sign. BARON NORTHCREST: Brothers Cornelius. . . Aldous. . . Present the keys. ERIN: That's Baron Northcrest! BARON NORTHCREST: Brothers of the Awakened. . . we are gathered here to usher this city into a new age. One of progress and industrial enlightenment. Let us begin the channelling of the Primal! ERIN: Come on! Let's get down there. This'll be fun. GARRETT: No. We're done here. Job's over. ERIN: What? Are you joking? GARRETT: Something's not right. It's too dangerous . . . and you're not ready yet. ERIN: You know I'm not a kid anymore! I can do this! I'm going down there with or without you. GARRETT: Not without this you're not. GARRETT: Don't move! ERIN: Garrett, I'm slipping! Agh! Garrett, give me the claw! TEMP - to be ordered by header Garrett VO GARRETT: Too much light. Let's make it a little more cozy in here. GARRETT: Someone's a bird lover. That painting is more my taste . . . I should take a closer look. GARRETT: What the . . . ? GARRETT: Well, they do call the rooftops the Thieves' Highway. I just hope that's not who I think it is. GARRETT: It pays to keep a low profile in places where I'm not welcome. There are a lot of those places. GARRETT: When a coin-purse is presented to me, it's churlish not to take it. Thieves have a reputation to uphold. GARRETT: Dousing their hard work should get their attention. GARRETT: I need to take him down quickly, quietly and alive. GARRETT: Looks like I won't be going that way. GARRETT: Hard to keep a secret in this neighborhood. GARRETT: If there's one thing this city's taught me, you can put a price on anything. Secrets, reputations. . . a life. And trust? If you have to ask, you can't afford it. But then I suppose none of that matters when you're me. After all. . . when did I ever pay for anything? GARRETT: Must have been quite the party. Arch Eavesdrop WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Lot of aristos here tonight. Merchants, dukes, councilmen. Faces on them like they're going to an execution, not a party. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Edison on the inside thinks he heard chanting from the east hall. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Chanting? What, like religious chanting? Nah, the Baron has no truck with that stuff. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Doesn't care for the old gods, then. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: His kind won't believe in anything not stamped in a factory. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Oh yeah, what was it again? "Trust in hot air from the furnace, not from the mouths of preachers." WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Ho! I've met the only man who ever listened to Old Ironboots' speeches. Carriage CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Let's finish unloading before Summersday is over. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Why not drink to a job well done first? CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: We can't just leave the cart out here. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: It's festival time! Your average thief will be under a table in an alehouse. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: And the Watch will be liquored up too. I'm not haggling fines with a drunk guard again. Front Guard Chat WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Reform the Watch? You're twisting my hammers. They can't do that, it's old as The City! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: I don't like it. Modern age, 'enlightened', tch! That business with breaking up the Guilds . . . WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Sounds like he wants an army. Pacing Guard WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Ring the frigging bells, if you keep pacing up and down, you'll wear through those new boots. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: It's my girl, sir, she's presenting me to her father. He doesn't know I joined the Watch. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: And? City Watch means honor and respect. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: The thing is, sir... he believes that rat-sack rumor about us being on the take. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Oh does he? Then you pull his frigging nose out of his arse! Right? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Sir. Rich Man Reacts CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Hey? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: What was that? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Someone there? Anyone? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: All's well. I don't hear a thing now. Scriptd Fail WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Hey! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Halt where you are! Standing Guard ERIN: Careful! ERIN: Another on the right. If you need me. . . Street Talk CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Roasted pheasant! Still hot! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Best prices on the Bridge. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Fresh catch from the black coast! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Anemones! Roses! Poppies! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Good as Alfonso's work. You can't tell the difference! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: When they called this the golden age every thief ear in The City perked up! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Another ale, and another for myself! CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: Stop it, you'll bring the Watch down on us. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Ever seen The City like this? CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Oh, it's lovely. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: Yoooohoooooo! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: It's decided then, we'll eat at Portello's. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: I don't think the Baron can smile, it would ruin his portraits. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: He's ignoring us, how do you like that! Miserable taff. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Taff! Ha! Haven't heard that one for an age. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Now he has a little machine that does it for him! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: You'll have that stolen if you keep waving it around. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: I wish Summersday would last all year. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Where has he-- Did you see a gentleman pass this way? CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: Let's take this side street! It'll be safe tonight. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: The Baron has some big announcement. Likely a tax on festivals! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I was with friends, I don't know where they are. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: To a bright future! I'll drink to that. Unused Category:Transcriptions